devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kadeo Hagure
Appearance Kadeo wears one of those inspiring band on his fore head and has a mohawk on his head. He wears one of those common Agni Suit. Always looks angry since that is what you would commonly see when you Moveset Upgrades * Increase damage * increase the size of AoE sphere * slightly increase hp and increase the duration of buff Personality Kadeo is one of those typical yakuza you would find in japan except different. Stealing, killing you name it. Unlike those violent yakuza who rob the poor, Kadeo is the opposite; he protects innocent people with weak power. A scratch in his pride and he will turn berserk. He is known to be very loud every time things doesn't go well and as you can tell by his weakness, he is not very smart. Relationships i dunno, his parents? proud of becoming a yakuza? History when Kadeo was young, he was raised by a poor family. His mother caught a disease where she will die within few years. One day, when some weird gang with cool shades with fancy black suit with cool hair with cool strips was doing some stuff, causing a crowd to wonder what's happening, Kadeo moved under the people's leg to see what was going on. He finds himself observing a person injured from an unknown cause that made him very sick, the strange gang sent the injured person to a special place. Kadeo decided to follow them out of curiosity and somehow, the fatal disease unknown by human kind, was cured. not knowing about his surroundings, Kadeo decided to ask the strange gang to cure his mother. The strange gang were actually a yakuza and at first, decided to try kill Kadeo. Kadeo begged to do anything. Anything he could do to save his mother. Then the Yakuza agreed because of his determination and took him in. A few years later, young Kadeo has become very strong in muscle terms. One day, Kadeo and mostly everyone in the gang was walking in a dangerous street to fulfill a dangerous mission but to Kadeo, he finds this a fun, first mission. Kadeo finds himself a weird ring was dropped on the floor. Not knowing what it can do, Kadeo tries to put it in on to see how good it looks. Then a very peculiar power appeared and not knowing what it was capable of, the Yakuza was killed by Kadeo's uncontrollable power. The reason to this is unknown. Kadeo killed all the yakuza he friended with with his left hand. or so what he thought. mostly all the gang barely survived and called for help but just was they tried to call for help, some weirdo with black everything killed them because of the mission. The yakuza's mission was to kill someone with special power. Kadeo did not know what to do except run, because the Leader of the yakuza might kill him. He ran and ran until someone with a knowledge of the ring told Kadeo, " That ring has special powers. It can be used to kill or protect others, if controlled right. There are a lot of people with these rings. may god be with you". After this knowledge the man gave to Kadeo, Kadeo decided to contol the power rather than suppress the power. During his training, another weird gang with cool shades with fancy black suit with cool hair with cool strips ( okay ignore those detailed desc) searched for these power. At first Kadeo said no since he knew weird gang with cool shades with fancy black suit with cool hair with cool strips (ignore please) but then he remembered. he remembered that his story is way too long and decided to cut the chase and said yes because he remembered a glimpse of a weird man with all black were observing him. With his stupid logic, he decided that the man in black killed the surviving members (hey don't question me and go with the story aaaa). to be continued since this story is way too long